Bloody Soul
by Ariel Weasly
Summary: This is my own original story about original characters. This story has romance,fantasy,action, and plenty of other things. In chapter one, your introduced to the characters and the setting is set for the story of a life time!
1. Bloody Soul 1

~Episode 1: My First Encounter with the Killer of Yoru Town!~

It's midnight in the small town of Yoru. As all the townspeople sleep peacefully, down by the harbor, activity is happening. A gang of thugs are making illegal imports into the town and planing to sell the merchandise twice as much. As the big boss was about to make the final deal, a young girl around the age of 16 came out of the shadows and cast a lighting spell that struck three of the big thugs down. A few cocky thugs went to attack her but were brought down by a boy around the age of 22. The rest of the men knew who these two were and ran for it. The girl ran after them and yelled, "Tamashii Rippa!"

Suddenly, this huge demon appeared. The demon looked to be made out of bones and had black hair that looked like it was matted in blood. The demon slammed it's fist into the ground and spikes popped out of the ground that stabbed the men in the legs or back. Once all the men were down,the girl walked up to the leader and pulled out a kunai that glistened in the moonlight. The leader looked up at her as she squatted down to level and held up his chin for a good look at his neck. The girl had long black hair in two pigtails that looked darker then any shadow. Her eyes were a light blue that looked eerie since she was surrounded by black. The last thing that man saw was the girl's eerie eyes as she slit his throat and stabbed him in the back of the skull killing him. The girl stood up and wiped the blood off her kunai on a cloth the boy brought her. They stood there watching the harbor for a while until the boy finally spoke up.

"Nana?...You need to go home,you have a test in the morning." Nana looked up at the boy and merely glared at him.

"Tsukinyo...have you forgotten who is the slave and who is the master here?"

"No mistress," Tsukinyo said.

"Although," Nana continued, "I should go home so that she may rest for her test." Nana turned on her heel in her leather black boots and started walking off into the shadows. Tsukinyo smiled and laughed a bit and the demon named Tamashii Ripper, joined in the laughter. What they were laughing at, was that poor Nana's black leather mini skirt,rose so they could see her panties.

The morning after the event a young girl runs out of a dorm yelling, "I can't be late!"

The young girl runs as fast as she can and made it inside the building on time but no matter how fast she ran, she couldn't make it to the classroom on time. The bell rung just as the poor girl was opening the door. "Fuuyoshi-san! How many times are you going to be late to my class!"

The teacher scolded the young girl. The girl looked up at her teachers and stared at her teacher's one blue eye and one red eye. The young girl looked back down and sighed.

"Unfortunately Nakayomi-sensei...I'm going to be late for the rest of the school year." The class started to laugh as the girl sat down. Nakayomi-sensei settled the class down and handed out a test to everyone and they all sat there in silence taking the test. After about an hour or so, Nakayomi-sensei collected the test and the class started to talk.

"Alright Emi,let's hear it." A girl with purple pigtails asked.

"Hear what Shiori?" Emi asked as she pulled out a brush and untied her long red hair and started to brush it since she didn't have the time this morning.

"Why you were late!" Shiori exclaimed as she played with Emi's ribbon.

"I woke up late. That's all." Emi took back her ribbon and tied her hair up in a high ponytail and covered her right eye with an emo flip.

"Well what in the world do you do at night! You're never on time anymore! You were the top student back in middle school, now you slack off!" Shiori yelled at Emi and Emi just ignored her.

"I take naps after dinner so I wake up at 4 in the morning and then I stay up for an hour or so then I fall back asleep and I end up late." Emi said calmly. "Besides I'm not as bad as **her**." Emi said pointing at Kazumi Nichia, who is known for being late every morning.

"Yeah that's true." Shiori nodded her head and looked away quickly when Kazumi turned her head and glared at the girls with her piercing icy blue eyes. The bell rung and the two girls walked out of class when they suddenly heard a wolf's howl. Emi turned around and she suddenly being groped by none other then her best friend, Ookami Mitasuki.

"I think your breast are getting bigger Ara!" Ookami said while squeezing Emi's breast. Emi blushed and squirmed away from her.

"Mita! You gotta stop that! it's embarrassing!" Emi said trying not to let anyone see her blush. Who knows what all the girls would say about that?

"Aw," Ookami said and pouting a bit. "But I love the way your breast-" Ookami was cut off by Shiori pulling at her gray hair a bit.

"Heel girl heel!" Ookami let go of Emi and Shiori let go of Ookami's hair. "Alright girls we got gym so lets go." Shiori said and started to head off.

"I hate gym..." Emi stated as Ookami seemed even more happier. The girls went into the locker room and started to get changed for gym. While Shiori and Emi were used to being watched by Ookami,all the other girls wished she would look away. "I wonder what Isano-sensei will make us do today." Emi wondered out loud.

" Whatever it is, I hope its easy. I hate gym when I'm on my time of the month!" Ookami said said walking out with Shiori and Emi. The girls went outside and talked while doing some stretches. "Oh yeah! There has been another kill!" Ookami blurted out suddenly.

"Really! Who was killed this time?" Shiori asked as Emi listened.

"A few thugs and Shoji Nobu, that big time gang leader!" Ookami answered. Emi did a small gasp as Shiori smiled a bit.

"About time that old man died," Was all Shiori had to say on the matter. Suddenly a loud whistle went throughout the area and all the girls looked up at their teacher.

"Aright ladies! Today is an easy day! We have to take the Super Fit Test." All the girls groaned at the news. "I don't wanna hear it! Let's get to work! Kazumi! Your up first!" Isano-sensei yelled. Kazumi went up and did her test while all the other girls messed around with their friends. One by one all the girls were tested until it was Emi's turn. "OK Emi! Your up!" Isano-sensei called yawning a bit. Emi went over and sighed. "Emi,if you don't score high you-know-who will be very upset." Isano-sensei whispered into Emi's ear.

"You don't have to tell me twice Tsu-chan." Emi replied and started her mile run and she ran faster then the other students. All the girls were amazed by her amazing speed and Shiori's jaw dropped. Emi has never ran that fast as long as Shiori has known her and that has been since elementary school. Emi finished with a record time of 1:30.

"Nicely done Emi! Alright now push-ups." Isano-sensei said suppressing a yawn. Emi continued with her test until the bell rung and the girls went and changed into their uniforms.

"Emi,you've never ran that fast before!" Shiori said, amazed at her friend's sudden burst of speed.

"Yeah Emi! What have you've been eating?" Ookami piped in, hugging Emi.

"Nothing new. I've just been practicing after school and stuff. It's about time someone smashed Kazumi's record!" Emi stated proudly.

"Well after school I say we go out for sweets,my treat!" Shiori said and Emi and Ookami smiled.

"Hurray!" They both yelled together. After school the girls went out and ate sweets and tea together and lived up the good life. Around evening, Emi suddenly jumped up.

"I"m sorry guys, I have to go," Emi suddenly stated and ran out of the cafe before Shiori or Ookami could object or question.

"Emi's never ditched like that..." Shiori said surprised. "I"m worried Mita." Shiori admitted. Ookami just nodded her head.

"It's late. I better get home. Be careful heading to the dorms, Shiori!" Ookami said getting her things together.

"Yeah you too Mita." Shiori replied getting her things. Ookami and Shiori separated and they went their own way.

As Shiori was walking back to Lunaversity's dorms, she head laughter and cat calls from a nearby alleyway. Shiori quickened her pace and she could hear them walking after her. Shiori started to panic and ran as fast she could to the school. Suddenly, Shiori bumped into a strong, ugly looking man. Shiori let out a yelp as he grabbed her and she started to struggle.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Shiori started to scream and tears ran down her cheeks. The men started to grab her breasts and were going to remove her dress when out of no where, a man who was taking off her dress, was slammed into the ground.

"Messing with an innocent school girl? Man, men are such lowly creatures." Nana stood there, her black hair glistening in the street light and her eerie blue eyes looked even more vicious then usual.

"I-it's the killer! The one everyone is talking about!" One guy said as he let go of Shiori and started to back away terrified.

"You've heard of me? I'm flattered. But I'm not going to kill you. No not yet. Not until you've suffered for the torture you've placed on this girl." Nana said with a wicked smile slowly creeping onto her face. The men all let go of Shiori by now and some tried to run but where stopped by Tsukinyo. Shiori saw Tsukinyo and gasped. Tsukinyo was none other then her gym teacher, Isano-sensei! Shiori was too stunned to say anything at the moment. "Nice job Tsukinyo." Nana said as in-closed on her prey. The men threw themselves onto the ground crying and pleading for a second chance. Nana's temper seemed to have flared and she grabbed one of them and slammed his face into a brick building nearby.

"YOU THINK YOU DESERVE MERCY? YOU'VE SCARRED A GIRL FOR LIFE FOR YOUR ACTIONS! YOU DESERVE NO MERCY!" Nana slammed the guy's face over and over until he was killed from his skull being impelled. His face was unrecognizable from the skin being torn a bit and blood running everywhere. "Tsukinyo. I can tell your even more pissed then I am so I'll let you take down the leader. I'll handle the pawns." Nana grinned evilly and all the men tried to make a run again and Nana began to slowly torture all of them, breaking bones and slowly killing each and everyone of them. Tsukinyo started beating the shit out the leader. When Tsukinyo was finished, Blood was all over his clothes and few splatters on his face. Shiori fell to her knees from the shock and started to tremble. This whole time her teacher was one of the killers who went around killing. She had to tell the police! But he saved her...How could she just turn him in after he saved her? Tsukinyo went over to Shiori and held a hand out to her.

"Tsuki-san,you've must've been scared. I'm sorry." Tsukinyo said, not bearing to look into her terrified and confused eyes. Shiori toke his hand and he helped her up.

"I killed the pawns. Shiori,are you alright?"

"Y-Yes but um, h-how do you know my name?" Shiori asked scared that she might be next to die.

"I know everyone" Nana said smiling. "Don't worry Shiori,i won't hurt you as long as you promise to not tell anyone of this night OK?"

"O-OK" Shiori said as her legs began to tremble again. "Tsukinyo,she looks weak. Take her home. I'll meet you there." Nana said as she turned and started to clean up any evidence of Shiori being involved or Tsukinyo. Tsukinyo picked Shiori up and carried the poor trembling girl home. Shiori passed out along the way home and when she awoke the next morning, she had a very odd feeling that nothing was going to be the same.


	2. Bloody Soul 2

~Episode 2: My Best Friend's A Killer!~

As Shiori lied in bed, she tried to remember all of the events last night. She wanted to see if anything stood out enough to make it a dream and not reality,which she refused to believe. To begin with, Isano-sensei, her gym teacher, had green streaks in his hair.

That already didn't seem normal. Isano-sensei had pitch black hair and no streaks what so ever. Teacher weren't allowed to have them.

Nana, the mysterious killer, knew her name. Isano-sensei, whom she heard Nana call "Tsukinyo", was extremely violent. Shiori smiled to herself and chuckled a bit. She can safely admit she might have been attacked that night, but she assumes that she got out alright and when she got home, passed out and dreamed that whole thing up.

"Well this will be one fun story to tell the girls." Shiori said as she got out of bed. Suddenly, she heard something. Shiori lived in a dorm by herself yet she can hear talking outside. Shiori tried to hear the voice and she heard Emi's voice! She was upset about something cause she was yelling but Shiori couldn't make it out. Shiori started to look around the room and recognized it as Emi's dorm room at Lunaversity! Shiori slowly opened the door and stepped out as quietly as she could. Shiori could hear the fight a lot more clearly.

"We can't just erase her memory Emi. You know that means you would have to leave her and you're her best friend." Shiori recognized the voice as her history teacher, Nakayomi-sensei. Why was she here? And more importantly, why was Emi trying to erase her memory!

"I know Hoshihime but I can't drag Shiori into this. I refuse!" Shiori could hear Emi crying a bit. 'Drag me into what?' Shiori thought. Shiori and Emi have been best friends since they started school together, Emi told her everything. Or so she thought.

"We have to tell Ora...I'll plead with her to show Shiori mercy and hopefully Shiori won't say or do anything. How is our little Shiori?" Hoshihime asked.

"She recovered alright but she should still be in pretty bad shock. I wouldn't be surprised if she skipped school today." Tsukinyo said with a sigh. 'That's right...Isano-sensei was there...' Shiori remembered how Tsukinyo attacked those men and protected her.

"Tsu-chan...Hoshi-chan...can I skip school today too? I wanna take care of Shiori." Emi said. Shiori poked her head around the corner and saw the three of them sitting in the living room and Emi was crying with her head down. Tsukinyo rubbed her back and Hoshihime smiled at her.

"Of course,want me to inform Mitasuki-chan about where you two are?" Hoshihime asked sweetly. Emi just nodded her head and wiped her eyes.

"I knew this would happen...I knew those two were gonna get hurt eventually." Hoshihime's gentle smile disappeared and was replaced with a sadden frown. Shiori could of sworn she saw regret in that smile too.

"No one knew about this Emi. Not even I! Sometimes people we love get into the cross-fire but that usually resulted in them dying. Shiori is lucky you were there and saved her in time." Emi looked up at Hoshihime and looked over at Tsukinyo.

"She's right. In this business,everything is random," Tsukinyo said standing up and pulling out a cigarette.

"Tsu-chan you've been in this business less then I have!" Emi retorted a bit mad.

"Yeah but it's a lot like gangs. And I know about gang activity." Tsukinyo replied with a bit of acid on his words. Emi remained silent and lowered her head again. Hoshihime stood up with a sigh and all eyes were on her again.

"Well, I'm going to head on over to Ora's place and inform her of this situation and hopefully Shiori will walk away unharmed and she can just say this was a crazy dream." Shiori saw Emi smile that was filled with sadness. Tsukinyo just nodded his head and sat next to Emi. Hoshihime then turned and left the dorm.

"Tsu-chan...you can't stay here much longer,when Shiori wakes up,she'll want to know why you're here." Emi said rubbing her eyes. She started crying again.

"OK,you got a story for her?" Tsukinyo asked getting up.

"I'll think of something. I'll call you if there is any change in plans." Tsukinyo nodded at Emi's orders and left the room.

Shiori was in total shock. There is no way in all the 7 hells that Emi, **her** Emi, the same Emi she grew up with, Emi Fuuyoshi, was the serial killer! Emi can't kill anything! She loves living things too much! She cries for the criminals for Christ's sake! And Nakayomi-sensei,or Hoshihime, was also in on this? And Isano-sensei,or Tsukinyo! Shiori couldn't handle all the new information and soon the room started to spin. The colors blurred into one and the last thing Shiori heard was her name being called by a voice she no longer knew.


	3. Bloody Soul 3

~Episode 3: Loyal rhymes with Royal ~

Emi stood up and locked the door after Tsukinyo and Hoshihime have left her room. Emi looked at the clock and noticed it was almost 8 o'clock in the morning.

"Shiori must of woken up by now...", Emi said with a sigh. Emi still had no idea what she was going to tell Shiori. A part of her, the true best friend part, wanted to tell her the truth. Everything. How it began,why she was involved, and what she has done. Emi wanted to spill everything and just cry her eyes out and have Shiori listen to her and hold her like she used to back in middle school, when Emi's parents got divorced.

But Emi knew she couldn't. She knew she could never tell Shiori everything or else Shiori would get involved even more in this horrible nightmare. The other part of her, the "evil" part, wanted to tell her a lie and pray to God she would believe her. Emi didn't have the heart to tell, her most trusted friend, a lie. Yet she knew she couldn't tell the truth either. Emi just decided to just go check on Shiori and make sure she was alright. After all, Shiori was the most important thing right now.

As Emi turned the corner into the hallway, which led to Emi's room, she saw Shiori holding herself against the wall. Emi's eye widen and one question ran in her head. What did Shiori hear? Emi was snapped out of her worrying mind, when Shiori started to fall.

"Shiori!" Emi screamed out as caught her friend before she fell to the floor.

"Shiori! Shiori!" Emi shook her lightly and kept calling her name. Shiori's eyes fell shut but she was still breathing.

"She must of passed out..." Emi breathed a breath of relief. Emi picked up her friend the best she could and brought her into the bedroom. Emi lied Shiori in the bed and pulled the covers over her.

"Shiori I am so sorry. I never meant for you to get into this mess!" Emi felt her eyes start to fill up with tears. Emi didn't even try to stop her tears from falling out of the corner of her eyes. A few of Emi's tears fell onto Shiori's sleeping face and Emi wiped the tears away. From her cheeks and Shiori's face.

As Emi kept crying, Shiori was starting to come around. Her eyes gently opened and she turned her head into Emi's direction.

"Emi? What's wrong?" Shiori sat up and wiped some of Emi's tears. Emi's crystal blue eyes suddenly opened wide.

"Sh-Shiori-chan! Your awake! How do you feel!"

"I'm OK. Now what's wrong? You were crying earlier too... with Nakayomi-sensei and Isano-sensei." Emi let out a groan. Shiori heard. Every word. There was nothing else to do beside tell her the truth. Emi lowered her head to avert her gaze from Shiori's curious, purple eyes.

"You know Shiori...this is the first time, but in the years that I've known you...this is the first time that I've been afraid of that gaze of yours."

"Huh? What do you mean? You always loved my purple eyes! No matter..." Shiori was getting worried about Emi. Ever since they meet in 3rd grade, Emi has always loved Shiori's eyes. Emi once said she wished she had purple instead of blue. Emi finally raised her head again. Shiori grew even more worried. Emi didn't look like herself. She didn't even sound like herself. She was giving off this over-powering feeling of regret and total misery. Emi suddenly stood up and walked over to the window. Her back facing Shiori.

"Emi...please talk to me!" Shiori was pleading to deaf ears.

"Shiori...that killer that's been going around...is me." Emi heard Shiori's gasp. "Nakayomi-sensei and Isano-sensei are in on this too. Actually Isano-sensei is my slave." Emi turned around to face Shiori. Emi knew that, not only was Ora going to be pissed, but that she has just lost her most closest and dearest friend of all time. Shiori's jaw dropped at the sudden news but she shut her jaw and slowly got out of bed. Emi stared at Shiori in confusion but thought that she was just going leave her. Emi turned around and shut her eyes. A few tear slept out as Emi thought, 'This is it. Shiori is leaving me for good.' Emi gasped as she felt small arms wrap around her waist and a head press against her back.

"I'm here Emi. I'll always be here. I just wished you told me sooner." Emi turned around and held Shiori close and let everything out. Emi felt every stress,every lie, every bad thing she has done or will do, disappear. Shiori smiled and stroked Emi's back and shed a few tear herself.

"I'll be here always Emi. Always."

* * *

ALRIGHT! chapter 3 is up and running! Alright guys, you may bash on me or whatever you want. Although if you do,i do ask that you give me a few pointers, i'm still new to all of this. Also, the title may not make since but purple is the color of royalty and i know royal and loyal rhyme so...also,i know i never mentioned it but Shiori's hair is purple, like her eyes.


End file.
